Prodigy
Synopsis June and Day arrive in Las Vegas just as the unthinkable happens: the Elector Primo dies, and his son Anden takes his place. With the Republic edging closer to Commander De Soto (Razor)chaos, the two join a group of Patriot rebels eager to help Day rescue his brother and offer passage to the Colonies. They want the nation to give voice to the people who have been silenced for far too long. But as June realizes this Elector is nothing like his father, she’s haunted by the choice ahead. What if, truly, the new Elector can change the Republic for the better? What if Anden is a new beginning? What if revolution must be more than loss and vengeance, anger and blood—what if the Patriots are wrong? Full Summary ' ' ' Spoiler warning': This article contains spoilers about the Plot and/or ending. ---- Prodigy begins with a scene where Day and June are traveling to Vegas in order to meet the Patriots. Day and June meet the Patriots after Kaede discovers them. Razor, the head of the Patriots, makes a deal with Day and June: Day's leg can be fixed by them and they will help find Day's brother Eden if they both agree to assassinate the new Elector Primo. June and Day share an intimate moment together; they learn the details and jobs of each member of the Patriots after speaking to Razor. After Day's leg is fixed (which is now partially metal), they make a plan that June would be the one to gain Anden's trust and lure him into their trap. This is because Razor notes that Anden has taken a liking towards June, thus it will be easier to gain his trust. According to the plan, June is taken to the Vegas airship hub where Thomas discovers and captures her. Day is taken to the city, Lamar. Kaede shows Day a series of tunnels between the Republic and the Colonies, where they see the outside world beyond the Republic. June is questioned by Thomas, but she stubbornly insists to talk to the new Elector, Anden. Thinking accordingly to the plan. When June meets Anden at the capital city of Denver, she realizes how different Anden is from the previous Elector. They both have dinner together and chat together. She also tells him about the fake assassination plot that the Patriots are planning (in order to get Anden's trust). At the end of the dinner, Anden questions whether June is being honest, which she replies that she is telling the truth. June takes a lie detector test in order to prove her honesty, which induces many flashbacks about Metias. She passes successfully, but barely (in her opinion). When she is resting at her room, Anden comes over and whispers in her ear about the changes he would like to make. He tells her how the fake assassination plot had turned out, which makes him trust her even more. He whispers that he plans to release Eden because the biological testing was ridiculous. He also plans to do so in order to get Day's trust. In the end, Anden steals a kiss from June and leaves the room. June touches two fingers to her temple which signals to Day to stop the real assassination plan. The next day, on the train ride, Anden tells June the history of the Republic and the good reasoning behind Trials in the beginning. The Eastern United States was flooded and went underwater due to Global warming, and thousands of people fled to the west. The Republic was formed by the military and Trials were optional and reasonable. As time passed by, it became biased and became a device to select the very best for the military. Later on, the Trials were also used in order to control population as those who failed were considered wastes of resources. Anden speaks to June about how he wants to change the Republic. June believes and trusts that what Anden says is genuine. She also feels that Razor was lying to her about something. Previously, Day was in the fake attack of the train in order for June to prove that Patriots were planning an assassination plot. He does not understand June's warning signal when he saw the video (without audio) of June and Anden in the room. He thinks that June is in love with Anden. He is jealous of Anden, while Tess shows that she is jealous of June. Tess and Day have an argument over June. Day also finds a train carriage with a boy locked inside in the thick glass. Day thinks that the boy is Eden, but it turns out he is one of those mutated victims who have the mutated plague (like Eden). Day tries to get the blind boy out but he fails because of the Republic soldiers marching by. It is the day of the assassination, and June tries to do her best to prevent the assassination of Anden. She actually feels a slight bit ill, but she fakes a faint. Commander De Soto (Razor) sees what June is trying to do and orders that the car must be taken to the assassination area instead of the hospital - which is against Anden's orders. June gets out of the car, to shield Anden (which fails the assassination plot), and runs away with Day through the tunnels between Colonies and Republic. Day feels guilty because he has abandoned Tess. When they find shelter, June and Day have a big argument. Day argues and complains about her for her relationship with Anden, and her reason why they canceled the assassination plot. He also is angry about getting separated from the Patriots, and openly blames her for his mom and brothers death and being a traitor. June argues back, but Day stubbornly refuses to accept her point of view. They take a break from each other. June indirectly apologizes to Day by teaching him how to fight. Through that, they forgive each other, and Day feels guilty that he blamed her since June is getting even more ill. They run away again when there is an alert that someone is approaching. They finally reach the Colonies. Day is able to take June to the Colonies hospital and Day is treated by the people of the Colonies as a celebrity. In the crowd with Day's cheering fans, he sees Kaede's sign warning him that this was an emergency and they have to talk. Meanwhile, June is dreaming and it seems that she has found a logical reasoning between this mystery. Kaede tells Day that she figured out that Razor is, in fact, working for the Republic, where the Republic senators hired Razor to assassinate Anden the Elector. Kaede tells Day that Anden has survived. Day sees soldiers running by and realizes that they came to capture June because she worked for the Republic (and they were enemies). Day and Kaede are able to help June escape from prison and Kaede (who was a former pilot) takes a jet and flies to the Republic. Unfortunately, Kaede dies from gunfi. Day and June are forced to leave her behind and escape to the Republic. When Day and June arrives at the Republic, Day runs up to a tower and makes a speech to the revolting Republic telling them about Anden's good intentions and that they should support Anden. Since Day was able to win them over, this, in turn, gives Anden the peoples' support. At the end, Day is reunited with Eden. But he is informed by a doctor that the Republic's experiments with him in his younger years has led a fatal brain disorder, which will cause him death. Anden visits June and thanks her for her help. Anden also tells her that he hopes that she can become the Princeps of Elect (which is his second in command). On January 17th, Day visits June, who is thinking about refusing the order, but Day tells her that she should take the offer. Day gives her a ruby necklace, and he also tells June that their relationship should stop since it is impossible because of their previous history. Day doesn't tell June that he is dying, as he doesn't want her to grieve. Day kisses June, who is distressed, a final time. June feels very empty when Day leaves. Characters *June *Day *Anden *Eden *Kaede *Thomas *Andrew Desoto "Razor" *Tess *Baxter *Pascao *Commander Jameson *Marina Category:Books